Quidditch and prefects
by talarose18
Summary: a year after the battle at Hogwarts will Oliver wood find the love he dreams of? will they return his felling? will it work out? when the person is someone he never thought he would fall for will he be happy ?
1. chapter 1

**Oliver's pov**

My names Oliver I have almost everything someone could want, great friend, great parents, fame from being the captain and keeper of puddlemere united my all time favourite Quidditch team. I have it pretty good in most respects of my life the only thing I lack is love, not the love your have from your family but the type of love one has when they meet the one …

**Percy's pov **

My names Percy, Percy Weasley I have a great life I have parents and brothers and a sister that love me I am the deputy minister of magic. Last year I lost one of twin brothers in the battle at Hogwarts that's when I realised I had made a huge mistake not talking to my family since I left Hogwarts, I had girlfriend called Penelope but when I became a pompous Pratt she dumped me I did love her but not in the way I wanted to love her….

**Normal **

Oliver was sitting at the breakfast table having some tea and eggs on toast when his owl arrived with the morning post and the daily prophet, he took the post and newspaper and tipped his owl the money and sent his owl on its way, placing the post carefully on the table he picks up the daily prophet and looks at the front cover and sees two familiar faces in the moving picture on the front he then read the article "minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and deputy minister of magic Percy Weasley have announced today that they will be heading the campaign, treat house elves kindly and with respect and that any elf wishing to become a free elf may do so , Mr p Weasley had this to say " I believe that this campaign now called the dobby campaign is a safe and reliable way to treat houseelves equally" and I my self have to agree" Oliver finishes reading the article and reads the rest of the paper..

**Meanwhile**

at the Weasley household Percy had been up for hours unable to sleep, he has been lying awake thinking of his brother Fred who was killed in the battle at Hogwarts one year ago today. Percy had been depressed ever since it happened he had only just reunited with his family after the a long time not talking to them and only seeing them when he had to for business, just like Oliver has been he sits at the kitchen table Reading the daily Prophet when he hears a loud "Bang" on the window knowing exactly who it is he gets up and gets the post from Errol and reads a letter from the minister himself "dear Percy. Your attention is needed at the Ministry ASAP due to important guests coming to visit that that i invited yesterday and only found out they were coming this morning. Kind regards Kingsley shacklebolt, minister of Magic"


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's pov **

I sigh and fold the letter and put it on the table, I finish my breakfast then grab my traveling cloak and go to the fireplace and grab a handful of flue powder from the pot in the mantel shelf holder and step in to the fire and say very clearly "ministry of magic " in a flash of bright green light I disappear from the burrow to the ministry I arrive "morning Kingsley" I say "morning Percy" he says.

**Oliver's pov **

As I read the article I smile to myself, then look at the clock and see the time so I fold the paper and put it down on the table and grab my traveling cloak and apparate to the ministry and see Kingsley and Percy I walk over "morning minister morning Percy" I say looking at Percy "morning Oliver" they both say and smile "I'm here for our meeting"

**Normal **

Oliver Kingsley and Percy wait for the rest of the puddlemere united team, once they arrive, they all walk to Kingsley's office and then sit down in chairs, kingsley then starts to talk to the players of puddlemere united "as you know ever since the battle of Hogwarts every two months we sponsor a Quidditch team in Fred's memory at the end of this month for the next two months we will be sponsoring puddlemere united and we also donate 1000 galleons to st mungos and 2000 galleons to the Weasley in Fred's memory" kingsley says. We nod "thankyou" oliver said then Oliver and the rest of the team got up to leave and percy says "Oliver can we maybe go to the leaky cauldron and catch up ?" Oliver stops and thinks for a second and then nods as the rest of the team apparate or use flue powder to leave the ministry. then Oliver turns to percy and says "shall we?" percy nods and then apparate to the leaky cauldron they go in and order a butterbeer each and grab a table and sit down and drink their butterbeers and catch up whilst they are talking Oliver can't take his eyes off Percy


	3. Chapter 3

**Convocation between Oliver and Percy **

**Percy** "so Oliver aside from playing Quidditch and that accident you had last month you ok? "

**Oliver **"yeah not too bad I saw Angelina is dating George who would have thought that would happen?"

**Percy **"yeah I know we were all shocked though I guess when you have spent every day for 7 years with them stuff like that is likely to happen "

**Oliver **"I guess that's true" Oliver says and looks at Percy with and intense gaze

**Percy ** nods "yeah like Ron and Hermione they're now dating "

**Oliver **"I know I say in the prophet "

**Percy **"its so great to see you Ollie its been way too long since I last saw you "

**Oliver **"yeah likewise perc " olive smiles at Percy

**Percy **"you have to come and have lunch at the burrow this Sunday I know that you don't have a game or practice this week "

**Oliver **" that's true but how did you know"

**Percy **"lee Brady told me when I asked him earlier when you were talking to Kingsley after the meeting "

**Oliver **"oh right and sure I would love to I miss all of you Weasley lot" oliver smirks at Percy

**Percy ** "we miss you too Oliver George and mum and I miss you most though"

They finish their drinks and get up then walk out of the pub " erm Percy?" Oliver says quietly "yeah" Percy says and looks at him "I have a confession to make " Oliver says "oh?" Percy says looking a bit confused "I like you and I don't mean as just a friend I mean I like you like you I'm gay I completely understand if you don't wanna hang out or whatever anymore" Oliver says Percy looks shocked" wow I wasn't expecting that I don't want to loose you Oliver and I have a confession to make to I'm also gay and I like you too " Oliver stares at Percy " does anyone else know?" Oliver asks "nope" Percy says back and looks at Oliver "same " Oliver says Percy nods "do you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?" Percy asks Oliver … to be continued …...


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver thinks for a second weighing up the pros and cons of saying yes and of saying no to Percy then looks at Percy "I would love to but instead of going out come over to mine and I will cook for you" Oliver says to Percy. Percy thinks for a second and Then Nods and says, "Okay that sounds great" Oliver smiles "how does 7:00 on Friday sound?" he asks Percy nods "sounds good"

**That Friday night 7pm **

Oliver finishes setting the table and getting glasses out just as he lights the candles magically of course there is a knock at the door, he opens it and sees Percy standing there with a bottle of fire whiskey "come on in" Oliver says and steps aside Percy steps inside "thanks" Oliver nods and closes the door. "Here" says Percy handing him the bottle, Oliver smiles "shall we open it?" Percy nods so they open the bottle and Oliver pours them a glass each and hand one to Percy who takes it gratefully "thanks" Oliver smile and continues cooking the meal he was making for them oysters to start with because the both love them and they are a treat for Percy to have as they are expensive followed by spaghetti and meatballs followed my a dessert of butter beer ice-cream all of their favourite foods once he has finished making dinner they sit down and enjoy the meal and a couple of glasses of fire whiskey after clearing up the dishes and putting them in the sink to wash themselves Oliver and Percy go and sit in the garden and look at the stars and the moon and talk some more then walk under the stars for a bit then the clock inside signals that it is past 3:30 in the morning they finally call it a night and Percy heads home and Oliver goes to bed and the both fall in to a deep sleep Oliver dreams of Percy instead of Quidditch for once and Percy dreams of Oliver like always Oliver wakes at seven that morning exhausted but he gets up and goes to go to a Quidditch practice with the team because they have a game in three weeks time


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oliver's pov **

I yawn then apparate to the pitch and get in to my kit as Matt one of the beaters and one of my best friends walks in to the changing rooms "hey" we say to each other then wait for the rest of the team once they arrive I look at them and say "right team this year is especially vital that we train harder longer and better so we don't disappoint the ministry at the match "

**Percy's pov **

I wake up and go to work and sit at my desk and go through papers and letters and approve things whilst I think about Oliver and seeing him again soon and how I can't wait to watch the match in a few weeks I don't notice Errol fly in and crash in to my desk I hear a bang and jump "oh hey Errol " I take the letter and give him a treat the read the letter "hey Percy honey lunch on Saturday at the house with the family and harry and Hermione and kingsley and Andromeda and teddy and the delacours feel free to bring a friend love mum xxx"

I smile as I immediately know who to invite to lunch I quickly grab a quill and some parchment and writes a reply to my mum to send back with Errol "Dear mum I will be there and I thought that I might invite Oliver wood we haven't seen him in ages and I know you said that you missed him and would love to see him again! Love Percy xx" I reread it the rolls it up I attach it to Errol's leg and say "take this to mum at the burrow" he squawks and fly's off promptly crashes in to the wall then fly's off again I then apparate to the pitch to see Oliver to invite him to the lunch once I have invited him and he has said yes I apparate home again

**Meanwhile **

Oliver apparates back home to his and works out an outfit to wear on Sunday Percy does the same


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday **

When Saturday arrives Oliver and Percy wake up in the prospective houses and rooms the immediately have breakfast and get dressed, then Read the Profit and the post then Oliver gets ready for traveling to the Burrow for Lunch he arrives at the end of the drive where he is met by Percy who hugs him and kisses his cheek then they walk to the house and inside into the kitchen where Molly is busy cooking with the help of Harry, Hermione and Ginny and Ron" "Oliver!" yells George upon apparateing in to the room "hey George" Oliver says "hey Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley" He adds "Mrs Weasley hugs him "hello Oliver dear Arthur is just feeding the Chickens " she says "and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?" she says smiling at Oliver "at least once more " Oliver says smiling at her just as Mr Weasley walk in "hello Oliver " he says beaming at him "hello Mr Weasley " Oliver says "Please call me Arthur Mr Weasley Was my Father " Arthur says with a smile. Oliver laughs "Ok Arthur " then Percy smile and says "how Long till Bill and Fleur and Victoire and also Charlie arrive?" he asks Molly. She looks at the clock just as it turns all four hands from traveling to home "now dear by the looks of it "she says just as they all walk to the door and "hey guys" Bill says Oliver smiles "hey bill" hey says Bill nods at him "Oliver" he says smiling. Percy looks at everyone "Guys I have something very important and life changing to tell you all its nothing bad but I'm coming out " he says Molly looks at him "coming out of what dear?" she asks Percy sighs "the closet Mum" Percy says Molly Looks confused "your not in a Closet dear you in the Kitchen" she says, Hermione Giggles "erm Mrs. Weasley its not and actual closet " Hermione says looking at Percy who nods giving her permission to explain "the closet is a figure of speech it means that the person saying it is coming out or in is in the closest basically it means they are hiding there sexuality Percy is trying to tell you guys that he is gay as in he loves boys not girls " Hermione finishes explaining. Molly looks shocked but smiles "oh ok Percy dear how long have you known you were gay?" Molly asks Percy "since I was 11 " Percy says quietly "first day of Hogwarts when I first got on the train and found a compartment and meet Oliver " he says looking at her. "And there's more I have a boyfriend" he says Quietly " Ginny gasps "oh my god Percy that's great let me guess is it Oliver is that why you invited him today?" she asks Percy "yeah" he says and hold Oliver's hand


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday continued **

Oliver looks at everyone "by the way my parents don't know yet so can we keep this quiet till I tell them " he says, everybody nods, after awhile everyone sits down and has lunch after a few hours when Lunch is over they help clean up the dishes and table then go and sit on the wall and talk at 6pm Oliver finally says goodbye and adds to Percy "my parents are having a get together next Sunday with family I want you to come " he looks at Percy who smile at him and says "Id be honoured I will see you then I will come to yours and we can travel together " Oliver nods smiling

**Sunday **

That week went buy in a whirl of meetings and practices by the end of the week both Oliver and Percy were exhausted but exited at the thought of seeing each other and nervous at the thought of telling Oliver's family at 10 sharp Percy arrives at Oliver's they hangout and talk over the plan for telling Oliver's family then at 11:30 they step in to the fire place and take a handful of flu powder and bath say at the same time "Stream cottage" and throw the powder down as they say it they disappear in a flash of green fire an reappear in a different fireplace they step out and use their wand to remove the soot from there clothes. Then walk in to the kitchen where Mrs wood is cooking "hey mum " Oliver says "you remember Percy " her say She nods Percy smiles "hello Mrs wood" he says "please call me Alexis and my husband Wolfie " she says smiling just then Oliver's dad walks in with Oliver's Uncle Jack Auntie Elphaba and his cousin James "hey guys Oliver says " they smile and hug him "this is Percy Weasley "you guys know his dad Arthur and of his brother Fred who unfortunately was killed in the battle at Hogwarts last year also he is the deputy minister of magic "he say they nod "sorry for you loss Percy" they say he smiles "thanks". Oliver looks at his mum "mum is this everyone who is coming today?" He asks she nod "yes dear why?" She says "cos I have something I need to tell you lot" he says quietly, "what that son" say Wolfie "well Oliver say "I'm gay as in like boys" he takes a deep breath I'm dating Percy " he says

**To be continued **

Will Oliver's family accept him for being gay Like the Weasley's accept Percy?

Or Not ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Oliver's** parents look at him "what?" says his father "I'm gay I'm dating Percy " Oliver says his father looks at him in disgust so does his mother and cousin and auntie and uncle Oliver looks at Percy "get out" his father says quietly Oliver looks at him "what?" His father looks at him "I SAID GET OUT!" he say using his wand as a microphone Oliver looks scared and looks at his mum "Mum please" he says she shakes her head "you heard your father get out of our house now "she says angrily Oliver looks at them and apparates out leaving Percy to follow "being gay isn't a choice it in your DNA" Percy then apparates following his heart to Oliver who is on his broom on the Quidditch pitch hovering by the hoops "OLIVER!" calls Percy from the grown Oliver lands "hey sorry " he says Percy hugs him and Oliver cries on his shoulder "its ok babe" Percy says stroking Oliver's hair, Oliver pulls away "Percy I need time to think I don't know if I can do this with out my family's support they mean the world to me like your family do to you " Oliver says Percy looks at him "are you braking up with me ?" he asks Oliver who shakes his head "just taking a brake not braking up with you" he smiles at Percy sadly "sorry Percy" Percy nods

**Two **months later Oliver and Percy have worked through it and are going strong Percy is over at Oliver's when they suddenly start kissing on the sofa things slowly get more and more intense Oliver pulls away for a minute "you sure you wanna do this?" he asks Percy who nods "yeah I want you to be my first time with a guy don't get me wrong I have been with girls but not a guys " Percy says Oliver nods and kisses Percy again as they remove each others shirts to revile Percy's flat untoned body and Oliver's toned body and six pack and hard abs the admire each others for a minute before removing each others trousers and boxers to revile their rock hard cocks they jack each other off the suck each other for a bit before having sex actually scratch that making love to each other and hour later they collapse onto each other and apparate to Oliver's bed where they fall asleep in each others arms


	9. Chapter 9

**Two **years later Oliver and Percy are resting in the graveyard next to Fred's grave and talk when Oliver suddenly looks at Percy "will you move in with me?" he asks Percy, Percy smiles "I would love too"

**Three **weeks later Percy unpacks the last of his boxes and then goes and hugs Oliver and kisses him "I love you so happy we live together the sit on the sofa and make out and suck each other off then apparate to the bedroom and F*ck each other then fall asleep in each others arms

**One **year later Oliver looks at Percy and gets down on one knee and holds out a box and opens it to revel a plain silver ring "Percival Romulus Weasley will you marry me babe "Oliver asks Percy And Percy looks at him "yes of course I will I love you Oliver " they kiss and Oliver slips the ring on Percy's finger and smiles "just have to send and owl to our parents and let them know " Oliver says they grab two pieces of parchment and two quills Percy writes " Dear family Oliver and I are engaged he just asked me Lots of love Percy " he ties it to his owls leg, Oliver writes "hello Mr and Mrs wood Oliver her just to say Percy and I are engaged I just asked him From Oliver Wood" Oliver ties it to his owls leg and they send the owls on their way to the burrow and stream cottage and wait for replies,

**Two **hours later they hear a crash and at the same time both say "Errol" and Percy goes and gets him and read the letter from the other Weasley's "dear Percy and Oliver so pleased to hear of your engagement congratulations from us all Mum dad your brothers and sister and other family by marriage and Hermione and harry " Oliver and Percy smile at the letter and hold hands and kiss each other before going to sleep in each others arms.

**The next day **Oliver receives a letter from his mother and father he opens it and reads it out loud to Percy "Hello Oliver and Percy we couldn't care less that your happy you know what we think about gay people and Oliver Percy cant be the love of your life cos he is a guy and it is wrong and not possible to love someone of the same sex and until you see this we want nothing to do with you from Mr and Mrs Wood"

Oliver looks at Percy with tears in his eyes Percy hugs him "shhhhh I love you no matter what anyone else says" Oliver nods.


	10. Chapter 10

**One year later **Oliver wakes up missing Percy because he stayed at the burrow last night for today is the wedding Oliver is getting in to his tux when he hears a knock on the front door, "who is it " he calls and he hears two voices he never thought that he would hear again "its us" he goes to the door and opens it "hey " he says as he does up his shirt "sorry just getting ready come in" he says as he finishes doing up his buttons and puts on his waistcoat and jacket and sorts out his kilt "you look so handsome Oliver " says his mother he smiles his dad then clears his throat "Oliver I'm sorry about what happened it was just a shock that's all " says his dad "we accept you and you life choices now " says his dad extending a hand "thanks dad " Oliver says taking his dads hand and pulling him in to a hug then he kisses his mum on the cheek.

**One hour later **Oliver and his parents arrive at the wedding location and go to the end of the aisle and his parents go and sit down and Oliver sees Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Ron and George and Angelina and bill and fleur and Charlie and Audrey walk in and sit down then he sees Mr and Mrs Weasley walk in holding on to Percy as they walk down the aisle and kiss Percy and hand him over to Oliver then sit down then Kingsley shacklebolt starts to talk "do you Oliver and Percy take each other to be your lawfully wedded husbands to have to hold for sickness and In health for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live ?" they look at each other "of course we do Kingsley " Kingsley hands them the rings "Percy Oliver repeat after me with this ring I thy wed with this ring I thy honour with my body and all my wildly goods " they nod "with this ring I thy wed with this ring I thy honour with my body and all my wildly goods "

They say "if any one has any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace" they wait a few minuets and silence then Kingsley continues" I know pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss, " he says Oliver and Percy kiss.

**That night **after the reception Oliver and Percy make love for the first time as a married couple and then go to sleep the next day they go on their honeymoon


	11. Chapter 11

**Two year later** for the past year Oliver and Percy had been trying to adopt and to day was the day they finally were going to adopt twins Jeremy and Penelope who were six months old, Oliver and Percy have the nursery ready and have everything they need the get dressed and head to the adoption centre for magical families that was set up by harry and Ginny they arrive and are greeted by Bill and Fleur who are holding the twins they go and fill in the paper work and become the official parents to Jeremy and Penelope Wood they head hope and to a surprise party arranged by Ginny and Harry they smile and they all hang out and party with the little ones and kiss and smile Oliver chinks his glass to show he want to make a speech "hey everyone I just wanna say thankyou all for being here and celebrating this incredibly beautiful occasion and these beautiful babies with me and my very handsome husband Percy we love you guys so much and we are so happy to be Parents and have you all in our lives " Oliver finishes saying and everybody claps and whistles Oliver put the twins to bed and then goes back to the party where they eat cake and drink a little fire whisky and champagne and other drinks to celebrate the adoption of the twins

**Ten years and six months later **Oliver, Percy, Jeremy and Penelope arrive at Kings Cross Station and go straight to nine and three quarters and put the twins Luggage on the train and then Head over to Bill and Fleur and their children "hey guys " they say and talk for a bit then twenty minuets later the children get on the train and they find a compartment and sit down and wave to their parents and then the train leaves they Percy and Oliver head home.

**The end **


End file.
